


Lost in thoughts all alone

by 00_saudade



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Jacob as Corrin, Kevin as Azura, Love Confessions, M/M, basically tbz in fire emblem fates revelation route, i wrote this in one sitting my hands hurt, moonbae brainrot, oop jacob is awkward lmao, you don't have to know the game to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00_saudade/pseuds/00_saudade
Summary: As the others were setting up camp, Jacob wondered where Kevin went. It wasn't like him to be absent right before dinner time.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Lost in thoughts all alone

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me when i listened to lost in thoughts all alone for the first time in months help. and yes i should go back to writing tussis flowers but i cannot ignore this idea. i do suggest listening to "Lost in Thoughts All Alone" while reading this!!

The small army decided to settle near a lake in the forest— hoping that the tall, lush trees will shield them from any suspecting Faceless prowling around. 

Jacob sighed, fiddling with the hilt of his sword. He was so stressed, he might start getting grey hairs at the ripe age of 24. It was only days until they would have to face Garon (or rather the reanimated corpse of what was once the Nohrian king). He’s still getting the hang of his draconic traits, no one would want a repeat of what happened in Hoshido, right?

“Cheer up, Your Highness! At least we can take a little rest here, and if there’s any of those creepy thugs— I’ll kick their ass!” Eric reassured him, flailing his arms around and posing. Jacob laughed at the younger’s antics. Even if everyone is stressed about the current situation, the cheerful retainer always knew how to cheer the others up.

“Alright Eric, I can count on you to protect me.” Eric’s eyes brightened when he saw the prince’s smile and walked away, probably to go bother Chanhee or Sunwoo. Jacob’s sharp eyes surveyed the temporary campground. Juyeon cooking something in a pot with Haknyeon trying to sneakily steal some food, Sunwoo and Chanhee were bickering yet again, Younghoon was chattering with Changmin on a nearby log. 

It seemed like someone was missing… Where was Kevin? Jacob swore he saw the chanteur earlier today, it was very strange not to see him with the others. He was about to go off in the forest to look for him, but hearing Juyeon call for everyone to eat made him stop. With one last look towards the forest, he hoped that Kevin was doing alright.

━━━━━━━

“Have a good night’s rest everyone, we still need to head north in the morning.” Jacob bid everyone a goodnight, before heading into his personal tent. Kevin didn’t show up for dinner, though that didn’t stop Jacob setting aside a plate of food for him. They can always heat it up with a fire spell anyway.

Jacob tossed and turned on his bed, trying to sleep. There was too much tension in his body. How can he sleep with all of the thoughts in his head, all the events that happened in this god awful month. Watching Queen Mikoto’s, his _mother_ , blood stain the floor in the Hoshidan capital will always haunt him. 

The prince tried to shake off those memories and stood up. Maybe a late night walk can calm his nerves. As he opened the flap of the tent, he was greeted by the sight of desolate camp. Jacob tried to soften his footsteps, especially near Changmin’s tent— the orange kitsune’s ears are very sensitive. 

The prince was about to sit on one of the logs near the dim campfire when he heard it.

_“You are the ocean’s grey waves…”_

It was Kevin, the serene sound of his voice was coming from the direction of the lake. Jacob quickly made his journey, almost forgetting to walk lightly so none of the others would wake up.

_“Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach…”_

“A little closer…” Jacob murmured to himself as he brushed past a bush before being greeted with one of the most ethereal sights that not even both Nohr or Hoshido could offer. 

Kevin moving gracefully on the water, his bare feet making ripples in the lake. His necklace was glowing a brilliant blue, illuminating his features. Kevin’s soft wavy hair was untouched by the water, Jacob wondered what it was like if he ran his fingers through the chanteur’s hair. 

_“Yet the waters ever change...”_

Jacob was in awe of how elegant the other was. It was no secret that Kevin, the chanteur of the Hoshido palace, was attractive— but in this moment, Jacob was entranced by how smooth the other danced on the water, his hands leaving a trail of water in the air. 

_“Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb…”_ He felt like all of the problems in the world disappeared whenever Kevin sang that song. Well, it did calm Jacob down after his uncontrollable rage turned him into a bloodthirsty dragon. He was also essential to the battlefield to, believe it or not. When everyone was feeling unmotivated or defeated, he would sing that same song and dance, rallying the other troops. 

Jacob sat himself on a nice patch of grass, slightly hidden by a tree. His eyes were starting to get heavy. It was irresponsible of a prince to fall asleep near a lake with no protection— he can’t help but doze off a little, lulled by Kevin’s delicate voice.

“Oh? Jakey, I didn’t know you were here!” Kevin greeted, shocking Jacob out of his small nap. Jacob could feel his ears burning in embarrassment, he didn’t mean to be caught like this.

“Er… Hi.” Jacob awkwardly waved, trying to not look at Kevin. Instead he set his gaze on the lake, the moon shining on the calm blue waters. Jacob wished that he could stay here forever, and that the stupid war is done so he can finally get some sleep. If only everyone would stop fighting and settle in a peaceful manner...

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Kevin sighed next to him. Jacob glanced to his left, the other man having a wistful smile on his lips. 

“Yeah, like you-” Jacob blurted out. _What the fuck. Why did I say that?! He’s going to think I’m weird, oh god oh fuck-_ If Kevin wasn’t next to him, he would be ripping chunks of hair in hysteria, cursing his big mouth.

“W-What…? You actually think…?” 

Jacob fully turned to have a good look at the younger. Kevin’s head was down, his hair making it impossible to see his eyes. He was fiddling with the hems of his tunic—a nervous habit of his that Jacob picked up on. It was cute, endearing and definitely a Kevin thing to do. At first Jacob fell for Kevin’s voice, but as they spent more time in the Hoshidan palace, Jacob learned to love every little fact and quirk about the other man.

“Of course!” Jacob exclaimed and stood up facing Kevin. It was now or never, there was no coming back from this. “It was definitely one of the reasons I fell for you, Kevin.” The prince’s heart was beating so fast that it might fall out of his chest.

“I didn’t expect the night to go like this...” Jacob muttered to himself, before continuing on, "It’s truly irresponsible for me to confess my love for you during a war, for heaven’s sake! God, you probably don’t feel the same...” 

Kevin’s eyes were wide in shock as he processed each word thoroughly. He came back to reality when he realised Jacob was starting to walk back in the direction of the camp. Kevin grabbed Jacob’s hand, pulling the prince to face him.

“Don’t pour out your heart to me before listening to what _I_ have to say, Jake!” Kevin spoke. It was Jacob’s turn to be stunned. Kevin took a deep breath and started to say, “Jacob…”

Kevin was probably going to reject him in the nicest, most Kevin way possible so they wouldn’t be awkward with each other in the morning.

“Jacob, have you ever considered the fact that I like you back?” Jacob’s brain went haywire the second Kevin uttered those words. There was no way that this was happening, he’s going to have to pinch himself awake from this dream.

“You…you like me back?” Jacob was still trying to get his head around the fact that Kevin, handsome and talented Kevin, actually likes him back. His mind is getting numb from all the thinking and questioning he’s doing. There’s no way that this is real, he must be dreaming— someone pinch him awake!

Kevin chuckled at the prince’s loud thinking, “You’re not dreaming at all Jakey. Here, let me prove it to you.” Jacob opened his mouth to ask another question but he was but he was interrupted by Kevin’s lips colliding with his own.

The kiss was sweet and short, it felt like the world stopped just for this moment. Jacob kissed back— the taste of Kevin, before they had to pull away to breathe. “You ask too many questions, my dear prince…” Kevin breathed against his lips before cupping Jacob’s face and giving him kiss after kiss.

“I don’t deserve you.” Jacob mumbled between kisses, his hands were tangled in Kevin’s fluffy hair. Kevin broke apart to give Jacob a look of mock anger.

“Don’t give me that nonsense, Jake!” The other man playfully scolded him while the prince laughed. Kevin looked at him with so much love and adoration, making Jacob all warm and fuzzy inside. His hair made a halo around his head and the blue pendant around his neck twinkled in the moonlight. 

“Oh god, we’ve been here for ages haven’t we? Let’s start heading back.” Kevin slapped his forehead in realisation. He hoped that none of the others would find out that they’re missing from their tents. The last thing they wanted was the troop getting worried about them.

“Wait before we make our way back, can you sing the song again for me?”

“Sure, anything for you...” Kevin cleared his throat. Jacob relaxed himself in Kevin’s arms as the younger began to sing.

_You are the ocean's grey waves,_

_Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach._

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb…_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like that, my hands hurt from typing this in one sitting. pain is temporary, writing is forever.


End file.
